


Я никогда не...

by team_beasts



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_beasts/pseuds/team_beasts
Summary: Веселые игры по пьяни приводят к просветлению.





	Я никогда не...

Эзра потер подбородок, завистливо наблюдая, как все дружно опрокидывают рюмки и наливают по-новой, — со своей он сидел уже пятый раунд подряд. Идея сделать реверс традиционных правил «Я никогда не» уже не казалась ему такой хорошей, зато друзья словно сговорились поиздеваться над ним.  
Сперва был вопрос про дрочку в примерочной кабинке. Пили все, кроме него. Потом какой-то умник, которого Эзра даже не знал, признался, что никогда не просыпался голым в постели с незнакомым человеком, — в этот раз Эзра хотя бы не остался один, нашлось еще двое неудачников. Следующий заявил, что никогда не облизывал никому пальцы на ногах. Тут Эзра даже подумал схитрить и выпить, но поймал на себе внимательный взгляд Лайлы и поставил рюмку обратно на стол. Она же, эта ужасная жестокая женщина, сообщила всем, что никогда не трогала никого за задницу в общественном транспорте. Это было подло. Эзра решил, что обязательно ей отомстит. Оставалась одна надежда на то, что Джош смилостивится, но не тут-то было. Джош посмотрел ему прямо в глаза и объявил, что никогда не занимался сексом с мужчиной-коллегой по работе. При такой формулировке мог бы вообще прямо спросить, мол, Эзра, друг любезный, а ты трахался с Колином Фарреллом или только туману нагоняешь? Эзра гордо вздернул подбородок, хмыкнул и наконец-то выпил, несмотря на недоумение в глазах друга. А что, он ведь действительно не занимался с Колином сексом, потому что вот те суетливые обжимания в полумраке и мокрые поцелуи, постоянно попадающие мимо цели, не набрали очков даже на петтинг.  
  
Началось все с того, что Эзра упал. В принципе, в этом не было ничего страшного — все люди рано или поздно падают, даже если считают, что с ними такого произойти не может, — но Эзра упал не просто так, а на Колина Фаррелла. И, чтобы мало не показалось, именно в тот момент, когда Колин снял крышечку с горячего сладкого кофе и собрался сделать пробуждающий глоток. Ну, по крайней мере, желаемый эффект был достигнут — пробудился Колин моментально. Эзра тогда торопливо извинился и позорно сбежал, не дожидаясь, что ему скажет Колин, которого сильно подвела привычка носить распахнутые рубашки без маек. Почему это стало началом? Потому что именно с того момента он начал думать про Колина постоянно. В основном это были мысли о трех тысячах способов предотвратить произошедшее. При этом в размышлениях неизменно фигурировала обиженная и покрасневшая грудь Колина, а также фраза «сука, чтоб тебя!», произнесенная с непередаваемым ирландским акцентом.  
Дальше было лучше. Дальше были сложные сцены разговора в переулке между Криденсом и Грейвзом. Эзра, для большей деревянности намертво затянутый в костюм на размер меньше, не мог не то что вдохнуть, он даже моргал с трудом. Ему жало нижнее белье, и самая нежная часть тела, несмотря на долгие годы закалки тесными джинсами, отчаянно протестовала против насилия и статуса угнетенных территорий. Поэтому ее реакция на совершенно невинные объятия стала большим болезненным сюрпризом. Эзру даже скукожило и перетряхнуло. Дэвид был в восторге от его правдоподобной игры, Эзра был в шоке от самого себя, а Колин вообще ничего не понял: цвет его лица символизировал, что ему не до чужих проблем.  
Через пару дней они основным составом отправились посидеть в кафе. Конечно, все предпочли бы бар на углу, но Колин не пил, и решено было провести вечер культурно. Культурный вечер у Эзры как-то сразу не задался. За довольно узким столом он оказался прямо напротив Колина, и ему было откровенно некуда деть ноги. Он пытался их подвинуть то в одну сторону, то в другую, но постоянно натыкался на колени Колина, словно тот был индийским божеством, только не со множеством рук, а со множеством коленок. Эзра бормотал извинения и совершенно нетипично для себя краснел ушами, но Колин только мило улыбался в ответ, скользил рассеянным взглядом и слушал болтовню Редмейна, в очередной раз травившего байку про коня. Эзра и сам бы с радостью что-то рассказал, как он умел — бодро и бойко, заливаясь радостным смехом, — но заливаться у него пока что получалось только волнами жара от того, что в конце концов ему пришлось вытянуть ноги между широко разведенных ног Колина.  
За весь вечер Эзра выдавил от силы три предложения, и в итоге на него посыпался шквал вопросов: а здоров ли он, а все ли хорошо, а что с семьей, с контрактами, с ролью, с Йейтсом… Он только и успевал кивать, улыбаться и — «все отлично». Колин спрашивать ничего не стал, только посмотрел на него внимательно, будто знал все его сокровенные мысли. В итоге Эзра просто не выдержал и, когда Элисон попыталась потрогать его лоб, сбежал в туалет умыться холодной водичкой. Вот тогда-то все и случилось.  
Одна из ламп дневного света под потолком жужжала и мерцала — раздражало неимоверно. Она то вспыхивала, то гасла, перекладывая всю работу на вторую. Эзра потер лицо, наклонился над раковиной и сунул голову под кран. Ему хотелось налить воды в одно ухо, прополоскать мозги и вылить через другое — вместе со всеми мечтами о Колине. Правда, он не предполагал, что отправленные в изгнание мысли обретут реальное воплощение: когда он посмотрел в зеркало, там отразился Колин. Он подошел ближе и тоже сполоснул руки. Эзра напряженно замер.  
— Хочешь, поделюсь бесценным жизненным опытом? — Колин пригладил волосы влажной ладонью.  
— Ну. — Эзра подавил порыв скрестить руки на груди и прислонился к стене.  
— Не делай сложными простые вещи. — И в подтверждение своих слов Колин совершенно спокойно шагнул ближе и поцеловал его.  
Мир Эзры развалился на тысячу осколков. В большей степени потому, что от восторга и неожиданности он дернулся и впечатался затылком в кафель. Однако разрушать момент не хотелось, поэтому, героически проглотив стон, Эзра подался вперед и вцепился Колину в плечи. Лампочка выбрала именно это время, чтобы мигнуть и погаснуть навсегда, оставив их в полумраке. Но так было даже лучше, хотя, в принципе, все равно — крыша уже поехала. Он гладил, кусался, целовал Колина в скулы, щеки, тот тихо смеялся и пытался удержать его руки, упорно скользившие под рубашку.  
— Не торопись, а то успеешь, — шепнул он на ухо и резко отстранился, услышав, как щелкнула дверная ручка.  
  
Эзра машинально выпил за «Я никогда не рулил ногами» и подумал, что до Лос-Анджелеса всего-то пять часов лету.  
— Я никогда не признавался в своих чувствах первым.  
Выпить он забыл — билет на самолет сам себя не купит.


End file.
